Memories
by Miss Killigrew
Summary: Post Révolutions. Vous vous souvenez de ce Cypher prévoyait de faire?... Une histoire de réinsertion, non? Et pour Neo et Trin... si c'était le cas?
1. Default Chapter

**A/N:** Voilà le résultat ( ou le début du résultat ) d'une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis le début des vacances. Et comme j'ai eu la preuve en images qu'on avait plus de critiques en mettant un ou deux chapitres à la fois, voilà.

A bon entendeur, salut.

**Memories**

Existe-t-il une façon de mesurer l'amour porté à ses proches? Existe-t-il une machine capable de différencier les différents types d'affection? Qu'est-ce que l'amour? Est-ce vraiment une sensation semblable à celle ressentie après avoir avalé des kilos de chocolat? Est-ce seulement cela? Ou est-ce quelque chose de plus grand, de plus noble?

Un sentiment partagé qui rend l'enfer supportable et qui conduirait deux âmes à la renonciation de soi?

Comme pour tout le reste dans la vie, tout est question de point de vue. Et de personnes.

_llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

_Prologue_

_llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Clic.

Process currently running...

Operation complete.

Clic.

Clic.

Loading...

Clic.

Process achieved. Informations deleted.

Clic.

_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Etrange ? Sans doute. Et ça le restera encore pendant un ou deux chapitres…


	2. Two stragers

_Chapter 1: Deux étrangers_

De la vapeur d'eau s'élève en volutes du petit panier d'osier que le serveur vient de déposer sur la table. Thomas A. Anderson prend le temps de savourer son dernier nème puis saisit une serviette blanche fumante. Le petit carré de tissu est parfumé et presque brûlant quand il s'y essuie les mains.

La cuisine vietnamienne a toujours été sa favorite. Dommage que Suzan ne l'apprécie pas... Un visage fin encadré de boucles blondes et aux yeux bleus rieurs prend vie dans son esprit, il esquisse un sourire.

Comme les autres dîners hebdomadaires qu'ils ne passent pas ensemble, elle est allée manger aux frais de ses parents, pendant que lui s'est échappé en solitaire pour s'asseoir en tailleur sur les coussins brodés du "Soleil d'Asie", petit restaurant de la 45ème. Et comme les autres dîners hebdomadaires qu'ils ne partagent pas, la courte séparation ne manquera pas de rendre les retrouvailles encore plus douces.

_lllllllllllllllllll_

Briseys répond immédiatement à la légère pression exercée sur ses rênes, et son galop laisse place à un trop rythmé. Mary Ann sourit et flatte l'encolure de sa jument noire.

- Bravo, ma fille, murmure-t-elle.

Accoudé à la barrière, Philip sourit en les voyant s'approcher de lui au pas.

- Verdict, votre honneur? lance la cavalière.

Le vent fait frémir les quelques mèches brunes qui s'échappent de sa bombe et le soleil doux de ce mi-printemps donne de l'éclat à ses yeux bleu. Le jeune homme ne peut s'empêcher de penser que les éléments semblent s'être concertés pour mettre sa femme en valeur.

Il s'avance et pose une main sur la joue poilue de la petite frison.

- En ma qualité d'amateur, je dirais que c'était pas mal, non?

- Ne te vexe pas, Brisy, réplique patiemment Mary Ann. Tu as été géniale, c'est lui qui comprend rien, pas vrai?...

La jument approuve d'un bref hennissement véhément et les deux humains s'esclaffent.

- On fait quoi ce week-end? Je penche pour un flémardouillage intense: trois-quatre DVDs, nourriture composée exclusivement de pizzas, le seul exercice étant d'aller du lit à la télé et de la télé au lit. Ca te tente?

- Plutôt, oui, sourit la jeune femme malicieusement. Sauf pour les pizzas, je veux pas mourir d'un infarctus!

- Rabat-joie.

Elle range le couteau de chaleur et presse un baiser sur les lèvres de Philip avant de s'armer d'une serviette pour essuyer les membres mouillés de Briseys.

- Attends, Winnie... il me semble qu'on a un truc samedi soir... la soirée au dojo, c'est pas cette semaine?

Mary Ann est ceinture noire de jujitsu; la petite fête organisée le samedi soir suivant, à laquelle ont été conviés tous les licensés, célèbre la fin des compétitions de l'année.

- Je sais pas.

Son air déçu ne lui échappe pas et la jeune femme s'empresse d'ajouter que rien ne les oblige à y aller. Philip sourit.

- T'es folle? Moi, rater la chance de connaître tes victimes plus intimement? Tu rêves!

_lllllllllllllllllll_

Alors qu'il atteint l'orgasme à son tour et que son regard se trouble, Mary Ann plonge ses yeux dans les siens dans une sorte d'espoir qu'elle sait vain. L'espoir, peut-être, d'y voir quelque chose de nouveau.

Mais comme toujours, rien n'a changé. Ses prunelles noires brillent de désir, de tendresse, d'amour. Un amour inconditionnel pour elle. Et comme toujours, elle se demande si elle mérite ces sentiments qu'il lui porte.

Philip roule sur le côté pour la délester du poids de son corps, reste un instant silencieux à la regarder.

Par-delà les traits détendus de son visage, par-delà la façade bleue et calme de ses yeux, il devine les secrets qu'elle dissimule de tous, entrevoit ceux qu'elle ose à peine se chuchoter à elle-même.

Il glisse un bras autour de sa taille fine et chaude pour la ramener contre lui.

- Tu n'as jamais aimé parler, mon bébé, murmure-t-il. Alors ne dis rien. Mais souviens-toi que je suis là.

Des larmes embuent les yeux de sa femme. Elle resserre l'étreinte de son bras autour de son estomac couleur chocolat, caresse tendrement le haut de son torse et remonte sur sa gorge. Puis elle se redresse sur un coude pour le regarder.

- Je t'aime, Philip.

Il repousse d'une main tendre quelques mèches noir corbeau, ses doigts échouent sur un cou qu'une semaine à la plage et les heures de cheval à l'extérieur ont doré.

- Je t'aime aussi.

_lllllllllllllllllll_

" Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans leur cuisine et en veut aux casseroles."

Cette idée est la première pensée qui émerge du cerveau engourdi de sommeil de Philip quand il ouvre les yeux, le lendemain matin. Une guerre semble avoir éclaté dans son appartement, si on en croit le boucan métallique qui y règne. Avec un sourire, il se redresse, enfile un caleçon et quitte la chambre pour entamer les négociations de paix.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe, ici?

Mary Ann sursaute et se retourne.

- Mince, t'es réveillé?

Question rhétorique et ponctuée d'un mordillage embarrassé de lèvre inférieure. Phil se contente de sourire et de s'approcher pour la prendre par la taille. Il plante un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

- T'as sûrement joué les coqs pour tout le quartier, Mar, se moque-t-il. Mais je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques?

La jeune femme le repousse joyeusement.

- Va te recoucher, Winnie. J'apporte notre petit dèj' au lit!

- Génial, le luxe!

- Demi-tour, et t'as pas intérêt à me gâcher mon effet de surprise! menace-t-elle.

Son ton est sévère, mais ses yeux brillent et un sourire se bat pour éclairer son visage. Phil l'embrasse encore.

- Moi, je n'oserais pas! s'écrie-t-il, faussement terrorisé. Je m'en vais, je ne suis jamais venu!

- Bien.

_lllllllllllllllllll_

A/N: Reviews. Please. Par pitié pour ma santé mentale.


	3. One lonely night changes it all

_Chapter 2: One night changes it all._

Mary Ann retire son casque et sourit à Philip. De l'autre côté de la rue, dans le soir naissant, le dojo ressemble à une bulle de lumière d'où s'échappent de la musique et le bourdonnement des conversations. Des gens entrent et sortent, souriants, certains visages familiers adressent à la jeune femme un sourire complice ou un petit signe de la main.

- Je te rejoins à l'intérieur, Winnie? propose-t-elle à son mari.

- Maintenant qu'on nous a vus ensemble? Trop dangereux, ils pourraient vouloir se venger sur moi.

Elle rit et se baisse pour faire glisser l'antivol dans la roue arrière de sa moto Guzzi noire. Mais alors qu'elle retire la petite clef de la serrure, une drôle de sensation l'envahit.

Un regard presque familier pèse dans son dos. La jeune femme se redresse et fait volte-face.

Un inconnu se tient face à elle dans la rue, à quelques mètres seulement de Philip; cette image des deux hommes immobiles côte à côte dans l'obscurité s'imprime dans son esprit comme un mauvais présage. Son sixième sens la tiraille.

Le nouveau venu est grand, son corps est mince et musclé. Il porte un jean noir et une chemise blanche dont il a déboutonné le col, laissant entrevoir la peau pâle de son torse. Des cheveux bruns savamment ébouriffés surmontent un visage fin où coure l'ombre d'une barbe. Il ne sourit pas, mais son visage est éclairé de deux yeux noisette où elle craint pendant une fraction de seconde de se perdre.

- Est-ce que... est-ce qu'on se connaît? hisse-t-elle d'une voix un peu rauque.

Il semble partager son trouble, car aucun ne mot ne franchit ses lèvres. Il se contente de secouer la tête et se racle la gorge.

- Non... Je regardais juste votre moto... c'est un bel engin.

Sa réponse provoque chez Mary Ann des sentiments mitigés: du soulagement, et en même temps une sorte de déception qu'elle ne s'explique pas.

- Oui... merci.

_lllllllllllllllllll_

- Tu veux quelque chose?

- Hum... une grenadine, maman.

La jeune femme fait rouler ses yeux dans leurs orbites dans une grimace comique et le frappe joyeusement à la poitrine. Il emprisonne ses poignets dans une de ses mains,

son bras se glisse autour de sa taille pour les rapprocher, il effleure ses lèvres des siennes.

- Vodka? murmure-t-elle contre sa bouche. Whisky? Rhum-soda?... Gin cass-fraise!

Il rit.

- Auriez-vous dans vos plans de me rendre irresponsable sous peu, Dr Rosenberg?

- Définitivement.

Il la rapproche encore et pose ses lèvres sur le bas de son cou. Puis doucement, lentement, il remonte sur sa peau le long de sa gorge, puis du bas de sa mâchoire à sa joue et enfin, enfin sa bouche.

Ses lèvres sont douces, chaudes, sucrées et parfumées à la fraise.

- J'ai un goût excellent en matière de gloss aux fruits, sourit Phil.

- C'est moi qui l'ai acheté, Winnie.

- En pensant à moi, pas vrai?

Elle laisse son sourire répondre à sa place.

- Tu vois, Mar. C'est comme si c'était moi qui l'avait acheté.

- C'est un peu facile. Si on considérait que j'avais fait tout ce que tu as accompli en pensant à moi, tu n'aurais quasiment plus aucune action à ton actif...

- Prétentieuse.

- Non, réaliste.

- Diablesse.

- On va danser?

Phil secoue la tête et se laisse entraîner de bonne grâce sur la piste. Un air rythmé de hip hop fait bouger les danseurs auxquels ils se mêlent.

_lllllllllllllllllll_

Luisants de sueur mais souriants, le couple quitte le parquet de la piste en direction du buffet. Phil abandonne l'idée de traverser la foule qui s'est engluée autour des petits fours et Mary Ann, de loin la plus mince, se glisse jusqu'à la table des boissons. Mais alors qu'elle saisit un verre, il y a une bousculade derrière elle et le soda se retrouve moitié sur le sol, moitié sur le pantalon de l'infortuné voisin.

- Oh mon Dieu! s'écrie-t-elle, confuse. Je suis... C'est vous.

"L'inconnu."

Un sourire s'esquisse sur les lèvres du jeune homme et elle ne peut s'empêcher d'y répondre. Il la fixe intensément pendant un moment, comme s'il essayait d'entrevoir dans ses yeux la réponse à une question qui l'obsède, et le trouble qu'elle a ressenti dans la ruelle l'envahit de nouveau.

Pour se donner une contenance, elle jette un coup d'oeil sur la table et attrape une pleine poignée de serviettes en papier qu'elle lui brandit sous le nez.

- Tenez.

Il observe les morceaux de sopalin comme s'ils débarquaient de Mars, puis se souvient de l'accident arrivé à son pantalon. Une fois le plus gros du liquide épongé tant bien que mal, il reporte son attention sur la jeune femme. Histoire de se détendre, cette dernière avale d'un trait un verre de punch. Il sourit, lui tend une poignée de main.

- Thomas.

- Mary Ann.

Ses lèvres forment son prénom en silence et ils se rendent compte au même moment qu'ils ne se sont pas lâchés.

Au plus profond d'eux même, une voix tue depuis plusieurs mois crie que le contact est familier, que leurs deux peaux ne sont pas étrangères.

Mais deux personnes les entourent alors et le charme se rompt. Mary Ann le lâche comme dans un sursaut et les doigts à peine lâchés sont aussitôt attrapés par une jeune femme blonde. Philip, lui, sourit à sa femme.

- Mar! Je commençais à croire que tu t'étais noyée dans ta vodka!

Elle lui adresse un sourire un peu étrange.

- Winnie, je te présente Thomas, et...

- Suzan, sourit la nouvelle venue.

- Je suis Philip, son mari, ravi de vous rencontrer.

Il leur serre la main tour à tour, avant de capturer celle de Mary Ann. Et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Thomas a bien du mal à détacher son regard de leurs doigts entrelacés. Le contraste formé entre la peau noire de Philip et le pâle de ceux de sa femme est pour le moins esthétique, mais il ne peut s'empêcher une autre idée de prendre vie dans son esprit. L'idée que c'est lui qui devrait tenir sa main. Il se traite d'idiot.

Pendant les secondes qu'a duré sa petite 'absence', la conversation est allée bon train entre Suzan et Philip. Mary Ann, elle, reste silencieuse. Elle semble perdue dans ses pensées.

- Ma "spécialité "? répète Suzan.

- Oui, vous savez bien... tae kwen doe, karaté...?

La jeune femme éclate d'un rire mélodieux, ses yeux s'illuminent et Mary Ann, émergeant de son propre monde, se fait la réflexion qu'elle est vraiment très belle.

- Rien de tout ça! C'est Tom qui aime taper sur les gens, pas moi...

Sa boutade est ponctuée d'un faux coup de coude et son petit ami lui sourit.

- Oui... tae kwen doe.

- Ceinture noire et second du classement dans sa catégorie! vante Suzan.

- Mary Ann fait du jujistu.

- Je vous ai vus sur la piste, lance la jeune femme blonde. On peut dire que vous assurez...

Cette remarque arrache un sourire à Mary Ann.

- J'ai eu un bon prof.

Son mari la regarde tendrement. Il presse un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se retourner vers leurs nouvelles connaissances.

- J'ai bien essayé de lui apprendre la valse, mais elle a dit que c'était pas son genre... prétend-il se lamenter.

- Sinon, vous faites quoi dans la vie? demande très vite Thomas.

Sa petite amie lui lance un regard en biais. Si elle ne le connaissait pas, elle dirait qu'il a voulu mettre un terme au moment tendre partagé par le couple. Mais aucun des deux ne semble le remarquer, ou s'en formaliser.

- Je suis dompteur d'éléphants, annonce très sérieusement Philip.

Mary Ann s'esclaffe et le frappe joyeusement à l'épaule.

- Winnie! ( Elle secoue la tête à l'attention des deux autres.) Il est ingénieur. Et vous?

- Je suis photographe pour le magazine "Scoop" et Tom travaille dans l'informatique. Mary Ann, que faites-vous?

- Médecin.

- Dans quelle branche exactement?

- Légiste. Découper les gens en rondelles, les morts de préférence... c'est ce qui la branche, lance Philip d'un ton détaché.

Suzan pâlit légèrement.

- Urgentiste, la rassure Mary Ann.

- Je vois, dit-elle avec un sourire courageux.

Il y a un flottement, chacun fixe son attention sur son verre. Après un moment, Philip lève la tête pour observer Suzan, qui ne semble pas s'être remise de l'histoire du légiste, et a un peu pitié d'elle.

- Suzan, vous n'allez pas danser?

- Non. Tom est souple comme un manche à balai et moi je... je suis pas une pro.

Le jeune homme noir désigne la foule.

- Regardez-les. Vous croyez vraiment que leur technique mérite vos scrupules? se moque-t-il en riant. Allez, venez, je vous fais le premier cours gratuitement!

Et sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il la prend par le coude et l'entraine vers la piste, plantant au passage un baiser sur les lèvres de Mary Ann.

- Pas de bêtises, vous deux. Tom, la laissez pas boire. Elle est persuadée qu'elle tient l'alcool et j'ai jamais eu le coeur de la détromper...

- Winnie, va danser, ordonne sa femme.

- Bien madame.

_lllllllllllllllllll_

Jamais elle ne s'était sentie embarrassée en touchant ou en embrassant Philip devant des gens, complets étrangers ou pas. Jamais avant ce soir, avant lui.

Mary Ann relève la tête pour rencontrer son regard brun et un délicieux sentiments de familiarité, de sécurité la fait sourire. Familiarité, sécurité... peut-être plus.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'on ne s'est pas déjà rencontré?

Thomas voit ses lèvres bouger mais fait signe qu'ils ont monté la musique et que ses mots lui ont échappé. Après un instant d'hésitation, la jeune femme s'approche pour parler directement dans son oreille. Quelques dizaines de centimètres à peine séparent leurs corps à présent.

Alors Mary Ann réitère sa question: son souffle chaud s'écrase sur sa peau, son odeur l'enivre et un flash éclate dans son esprit.

[ _"... why you live alone and why night after night, you sit at your computer..."_

_Du cuir, de la musqie assourdissante, des projecteurs, une lumière verte, ce même parfum, un cou et des épaules pâles sous son visage..._

_" It'll find you, if you want it to..."_ ]

- Thomas? Tom, est-ce que ça va?

Tom? Brusque retour à la réalité. Il se retourne, saisit un verre sur la table et le vide d'un trait sans se soucier de son contenu. Mary Ann, tout d'abord interloqué, sourit quand il se racle la gorge.

- Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien?

- Hum... oui. Non, on ne s'était jamais rencontré avant ce soir et on pourrait peut-être se tutoyer, non?

Elle sursaute et le regarde en plissant les yeux, lui se fait la réflexion qu'il n'a jamais vu de frimousse plus adorable.

- C'est drôle, remarque-t-elle en souriant. Vous ne m'aviez pas paru comme ça... peut-être l'alcool.

- Comme ça comment?

- Si direct. Vous sembliez plus... ( le mot "innocent" se forme sur ses lèvres mais elle se rattrape) ... timide.

Le jeune homme reste silencieux quelques minutes.

- C'est le cas, d'habitude. Désolé.

- Non! C'est pas grave, j'étais juste surprise.

Et la palme de la décontraction est attribué à... Thomas Anderson et Mary Ann Rosenberg pour " Intimidé, moi?".

Ils se regardent sans rien dire pendant un moment; cherchant au fond des yeux de l'autre le pourquoi de ce qu'ils ressentent. A demi-consciemment, la main du jeune homme quitte sa poche et effleure celle de Mary Ann qu'elle a négligemment posée sur la table.

Le contact entre leurs deux peaux est électrique, envoyant une vague de chaleur directement jusqu'à leurs deux coeurs et le reste du monde s'évanouit autour d'eux.

_lllllllllllllllllll_

Au risque de me répéter... JE VEUX DES REVIEWS!!!


	4. Against all odds

A/N : J'espère que vous commencez à saisir… si c'est pas le cas ce chapitre ne vous aidera pas… Mais pas de panique, le prochain, c'est le bon.

Ca a été plutôt vain jusqu'à maintenant, mais je vous demande encore de me laisser votre opinion, que je sache s'il faut continuer à écrire cette histoire ou pas.

Dans tous les cas, merci à ma petit Chosette pour son soutien et ses reviews si… originaux. Et pour ceux qui savent de qui je parle, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle suit un traitement pour ses crises d'agressivité. En tout cas, ne lui en voulez pas, c'est pas de sa faute. Je t'M ma pépette. ;-)

_llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

_Chapter 3 : Against all odds_

_llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Je me suis toujours juré que je ne me mettrais jamais en travers de son chemin, quelques soient les choix qu'elle ferait. Je me suis promis que si un jour elle trouvait quelqu'un qu'elle aimait plus que moi et qui la rendrait heureuse, je la laisserais partir.

Mais je n'avais pas prévu de vivre tellement de choses près d'elle. Je n'avais pas prévu de traverser tout ça avec elle et qu'on s'en sorte tous les deux.

Je n'avais pas prévu de la voir souffrir si profondément, elle qui se sent toujours dans l'obligation d'être forte. Je n'avais pas prévu d'être le seul devant lequel elle ne se renfermerait pas sur elle-même. Je n'avais pas prévu d'être autorisé à voir au-delà de sa carapace protectrice.

Je n'avais pas prévu de tomber si désespérément amoureux d'elle.

Alors ce soir, quand je la tenais contre moi pendant ce slow et que j'ai croisé son regard qui nous suivait du fond de la salle, j'ai compris que j'aurais beaucoup de mal à tenir mes promesses.

J'ai vu la façon dont ils se regardaient, si incertains, si innocents, étrangers mais pourtant si proches. Je l'ai vu effleurer la peau pâle de sa main et le contact m'a brûlé jusque dans ma propre chair. Je l'ai vue sonder son regard de ses grands yeux bleus et y voir quelque chose qui l'a rassurée, qu'elle connaissait. Son amour, peut-être.

Avant que la soirée ne s'achève, je lai invitée à danser. C'était une chanson mélancolique et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter les paroles, comme je n'ai pu m'empêcher de penser que c'était un présage de quelqu'un là-haut, Dieu ou autre chose.

_How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace_

_When I stand here taking every breath with you_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_How can you just walk away from me,_

_when all I can do is watch you leave_

_Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_So take a look at me now, there's just an empty space_

_And there's nothing left here to remind me,_

_just the memory of your face_

_Ooh take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space_

_And you coming back to me is against all odds and that's what I've got to face_

_I wish I could just make you turn around,_

_turn around and see me cry_

_There's so much I need to say to you,_

_so many reasons why_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_So take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space_

_And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face_

_Now take a look at me now, cos there's just an empty space_

_But to wait for you, is all I can do and that's what I've got to face_

_Take a good look at me now, cos I'll still be standing here_

_And you coming back to me is against all odds_

_It's the chance I've gotta take_

_Take a look at me now _

Cependant, au contraire de ce pauvre homme qui laisse parler son cœur dans cette chanson, je sais que si jamais elle s'en va, ce sera pour de bon. Pas d'espoir de retour. Elle est trop… trop fière, trop franche et surtout trop intelligente pour prendre une décision à la légère.

Je sais qu'elle m'aime. Pas autant que je l'aime, non, mais j'ai une place particulière. Ce n'est pas de la prétention, c'est du… réalisme. Elle ne me fera pas souffrir à moins d'être sûre d'elle, sûre d'eux. Et c'est ce qui me fait peur.

_llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

R&R please


	5. Remember me

_Chapter 4 : Remember me_

_lllllllllllllllllllll_

- Tu peux me monter le triple s'il te plait, Sara ?

La fillette de quinze ans assise sur le muret de ciment saute de son perchoir et traverse calmement la carrière en direction du vertical. Ses pas laissent des traces dans le sable jaune, des volutes de poussières s'élèvent du sol, des mouches volètent et se posent sur les chevaux et les cavaliers.

Briseys s'ébroue.

- C'est bon, là ? interroge la petite.

- Oui, merci.

Mary Ann raccourcit un peu ses rênes et donne le digne du départ à sa jument. Après quelques pas, elle part tranquillement au galop.

_lllllllllllllllllllll_

Le dernier saut du parcours est encaissé en douceur et la cavalière sourit, flattant affectueusement l'encolure de Brisy.

- Mary Ann, il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir ! lance Sara.

La jeune femme tourne la tête et son regard devient brusquement plus grave. Elle hoche la tête.

Quand elle a mis pied à terre, elle détache sa bombe et fait un signe à sa jeune amie.

- Sara, Brisy a encore besoin de travailler. Tu veux… ?

Les yeux bruns de la fillette s'illuminent, un sourire radieux claire son visage.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Va chercher ta bombe.

_lllllllllll_

Une fois les rênes confiées à l'adolescente, Mary Ann se retourne.

- Comment m'as-tu trouvée, Tom ?

- Philip m'a dit que tu étais là.

- Tu as vu Philip ?

Le jeune homme hoche la tête, l'air un peu coupable.

- Je sais ce que tu penses, mais il faut absolument qu'on parle.

- Je t'écoute.

- On pourrait pas plutôt… aller faire un tour ?

Une seconde de silence passe entre eux.

- Si. Suis-moi.

_lllllllllllllllllllll_

- Regarde le ciel. Regarde autour de toi. Tu ne sens pas quelque chose qui cloche ? Quelque chose qui n'est pas à sa place ?

- C'est drôle, j'aurais pas cru que tu voulais me parler de météo…

Il soupire et s'arrête.

- Très bien. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre nous samedi soir, tu peux me le dire ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai eu l'impression de te connaître si bien la première fois qu'on s'est vu ? Pourquoi est-ce que te serrer la main m'a presque donné le tournis?

- Peut-être l'alcool…

- Arrête.

Le mot n'est qu'un grognement de frustration.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'était pas la faute de quelques malheureux verres de punch. ( Son ton s'adoucit) Je sais que tu l'as ressenti aussi. Je me trompe, Mary Ann ?

Il s'approche d'elle, encore quelques centimètres et ils pourraient se toucher. La jeune femme soutient son regard, comme prise en faute, et son silence est une réponse suffisante.

- Tu as rêvé, ces dernières nuits ? reprend-il doucement. Hum ? Tu n'as pas vu des caractères étranges, des signes verts, comme un code informatique ?

- Toi aussi ? souffle-t-elle.

De la lumière dorée, la douce flamme des bougies, la couleur terre des murs d'une immense grotte et de la musique… ; tout cela opposé à un monde plus froid, plus carré, une impression de danger et les reflets noirs et brillants du cuir…

- Des visages, aussi, des gens étrangement familiers mais dont tu ne parvenais pas à te rappeler le nom ? Et quand tu t'es réveillée, tu n'as pas réussi à te souvenir d'où tu les connaissais… c'est comme s'ils n'appartenaient pas à ce monde.

- Tom…

- Et tu as eu l'impression que c'était la même chose pour toi, que ce n'est pas ta place… Et tu t'es sentie incroyablement seule, tu as eu un besoin presque insupportable de… de me voir.

Son regard bleu-glacier s'assombrit mais elle ne nie pas. Elle ne peut pas nier.

S'abandonner à son regard est si tentant, se mettre à l'abri entre ses bras, contre la chaleur de sa poitrine. Elle voudrait écouter sa voix un peu rauque qu'elle sait ne pas se tromper et arrêter de renier ce qu'elle ressent depuis longtemps, depuis avant même cette soirée où tout a basculé.

Mais le visage de Philip force son chemin dans son esprit et son cœur se serre. Elle lui doit trop pour être égoïste et l'abandonner maintenant.

Elle se remet à marcher.

- Non, murmure-t-elle. Pardonne-moi, Tom, mais je…

- De quoi est-ce que tu as peur ?

- Tu ne comprends pas… ça n'a rien à voir avec moi.

Le jeune homme l'attrape par le bras pour l'obliger à s'arrêter et à se retourner vers lui.

- Ca a tout à voir avec toi… Ca n'a à voir qu'avec toi.

- Je peux pas.

Sa voix est douce, presque implorante et le fait se maudire pendant une seconde. Sa prise sur son poignet se desserre, son autre main monte pour caresser doucement sa joue, glisse sur ses lèvres.

Le temps semble alors se ralentir tandis que lentement, il approche son visage du sien ; la jeune femme sait ce qui va se passer mais elle perd dans le noisette de ses yeux la volonté de reculer, de le repousser encore.

Le baiser est doux, léger, à peine prononcé mais suffisant. Suffisant pour que leurs doutes s'évanouissent et que pour la première fois depuis six mois, ils se sentent complets.

Et quand leurs bouches se séparent après de longues secondes, il garde ses doigts dans le creux de son cou et souffle :

- I'm not letting go, Trinity.

_lllllllllllllllllllll_

Trinity. Le souffle se bloque dans sa gorge, son cœur manque un battement et le monde se met brusquement à tourner autour d'elle.

L'herbe d'un vert lumineux, le ciment gris des bâtiments, le souffle chaud du vent dans ses cheveux et les hennissements des chevaux s'évanouissent dans le néant pour céder la place à d'autres images.

Des murs de métal prennent forme autour d'elle, elle est penchée sur un corps immobile couché sur une sorte de chaise de dentiste. Le silence est complet, à part le bip aiguë, continu d'un moniteur cardiaque et la voix dans sa tête, une voix qui crie que ce n'est pas vrai.

I'm not afraid anymore... The Oracle told me that i would fall in love... You hear me? I love you....

Une première nuit presque timide passée entre ses bras dans une chambre où elle s'est depuis longtemps habituée à être seule, à avoir froid…

Le froid, la mort, la culpabilité étourdissante d'avoir survécu là où presque tous ses amis sont morts… Pour la première fois la conscience qu'elle ne sera pas jugée, qu'elle est aimée et qu'elle a le droit d'avoir mal devant quelqu'un qui ne fait pas partie de sa « famille »….

Et puis un ascenseur, l'excitation qui palpite au creux de son estomac tandis que deux personnes disparaissent, les sacs qui heurtent le sol, deux bras qui enlacent sa taille et ses épaules et ses lèvres sont clamées par une bouche impatiente…

La musique, i missed you…

Les bougies donnent à la pièce une lumière dorée tandis qu'il prend possession d'elle avec une tendresse presque religieuse… ses yeux pleins de larmes et de peur, il n'ose pas relever la tête…

I can't lose you...

Elle voudrait savoir… Tu n'as pas à porter ce fardeau seul, je t'aime, Neo…

I'm never letting go...

I'm not letting go.

C'est lui qui la ramène, dans ce monde vert et froid où il a toute puissance ou presque…

Tout s'accélère, elle a la vague impression que ses genoux lâchent et que quelqu'un la retient.

A kiss… It's all over you both... Touche-le et je te tuerai, garce.

The prophecy was a lie... all another system of control... Something's different... I can feel them.

Il a peur.

So am I.

... ready to give anything and everything for you...

Ses yeux... ses si beaux yeux bruns...

Elle a mal, mais il a besoin d'être poussé.

I believe, i always have…

Juste un dernier...

Kiss me, once more. Kiss me...

Et puis plus rien. La mort, ou quelque chose qui y ressemble..

_lllllllllllllllllllll_

Quand elle revient à elle, le jeune homme la tient fermement par la taille pour la maintenir sur ses pieds. Il la fixe intensément, son regard est plein d'un mélange d'appréhension et d'espoir.

- Neo…

Un sourire éclaire ses traits, un sourire brillant, soulagé. Il passe la main sur ses joues humides de larmes qu'elle ne se souvient pas avoir pleuré et resserre son étreinte autour d'elle.

- C'est moi, Trin.

- Mon Dieu…

Leurs lèvres se rencontrent encore, mais cet échange est passionné, presque désespéré. Les mains glissent dans les cheveux, sous les vêtements, caressent la peau qui leur manquait.

Je t'ai trouvé, je t'ai trouvée…

_lllllllllllllllllllll_


	6. Why

_A/N:_ Merci pour vos petites mess qui m'ont fait vraiment plaisir, voilà la suite... et comme d'habitude ( j'ai l'impression de passer ma vie à le répéter), j'implore vos reviews...

_lllllllllllllllllllll_

_Chapter 5 : Why_

_lllllllllllllllllllll_

- Je ne croyais pas qu'elles en avaient le pouvoir. Je croyais que… c'était du bluff, qu'il devait être stupide et vraiment désespéré pour y croire.

- Qui ?

Même après une douche et des vêtements propres, Trinity ne se sent pas mieux. Elle ne se souvient pas encore de tout, il y a des trous dans ses souvenirs, mais certaines époques de sa vie en revanche sont aussi fraîches que si elles avaient eu lieu la veille.

Elle jette un coup d'œil sur les berges où ils se promènent depuis une demi-heure et se fait la réflexion qu'elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de réellement admirer la Matrice. Mais Neo réitère sa question et elle soupire.

- Cypher. Quand je l'ai eu au téléphone, le jour où… ce jour-là, il m'a dit que les machines allaient le réinsérer. Je ne l'ai pas cru. Je ne croyais pas qu'elles pouvaient le faire, ou en tout cas qu'elles ne s'en donneraient pas la peine.

- C'était sans doute le cas.

- Alors pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi ne pas nous tuer ? Neo, j'étais… je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pour toi mais je… je me suis sentie partir et j'étais sûre que… que c'était fini.

- Oui… c'était à peu près pareil…

- Alors pourquoi ? Je comprends pas. Pourquoi nous sauver pour nous réinsérer tous les deux ? Pourquoi se donner toute cette peine et prendre le risque qu'on se retrouve un jour et qu'on se souvienne ?

- Je sais pas… mais pour l'instant je m'en fiche.

Il secoue la tête et capture sa main entre les deux siennes.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué… souffle-t-il. Pendant ce combat, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je me sentais seul… même en sachant que j'irais bientôt te rejoindre, je…

- Neo…

Elle l'attire dans ses bras et le serre fort pendant une éternité. Puis elle se recule un peu pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Sa main glisse sur son visage et effleure ses paupières.

- Tu crois que…

- Je pense. Et toi ?

- Si je suis là aujourd'hui, c'est que ça doit être pas trop mal.

Un sourire passe entre eux et elle se réinstalle tout contre lui.

- Tu as tué Smith, n'est-ce pas ? murmure-t-elle dans son épaule.

- Oui.

- Comment ?

- En le laissant… tu sais, devenir moi. Se copier, comme il l'avait fait avec l'Oracle et Sati. Et les machines nous ont… tué tous les deux. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais qui allait arriver.

- Sati ?

- Un programme, la fille de celui qu'on avait vu au restaurant. Il avait l'air d'un indien, tu te souviens ?

- Non, mais ça n'a pas d'importance ( elle laisse échapper un rire amer) Les programmes font des enfants, maintenant ? On n'arrête pas le progrès…

Il y en a qui n'ont pas cette chance, ajoute-t-elle en silence.

Et puis cette pensée fait monter en elle une vague de douleur, une douleur nouvelle au goût pourtant familier. Elle la connaît, cette souffrance, mais pas à ce degré. Pas vis-à-vis de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demande-t-il doucement.

- C'est rien.

- Trin…

- Comment… quelle a été ta vie ces six derniers mois ? interroge-t-elle, les poings serrés. Parce que si j'en crois la mienne, ces satanés machines ont bien monté leur coup. Une vie bien remplie, je parie. Des amis, du sport, un boulot…

- Une petite amie.

- Aussi, oui.

- C'est ça qui te rend triste ?

L'ombre d'un sourire étire ses traits et la jeune femme presse un bref baiser sur ses lèvres. Il n'a pas changé, c'en est réconfortant.

- Ca ne me rend pas triste, non. Je ne…

- Alors c'est quoi ? coupe-t-il. N'essaie même pas de m'embobiner, même s'il me manque quelques trucs, je me souviens de tout à propos de toi.

Son sourire s'élargit presque malgré elle, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de l'embrasser encore.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Trinity le tire par la main jusqu'à un petit banc en bois noir où ils s'assoient.

- Comment s'est faite la transition, Neo ? Tu t'es réveillé un beau matin dans ton lit près de Suzan ou est-ce qu'il y a eu autre chose ?

- Je ne sais pas trop… je me souviens pas exactement quel jour c'était, il n'y a pas vraiment de limite entre ce que j'ai vécu et les souvenirs qu'ils m'ont mis dans la tête.

- Ah oui ?

- Tu as… c'était différent pour toi ?

- Hum… plutôt.

_lllllllllllllllllllll_


	7. Nobody said it was gonna be

Chapter 6 : Nobody said it was gonna be.

_llllllllllllllllllll_

_Il fait froid. Il fait froid et tout est noir. Le monde est réduit à un ciel d'un noir d'encre et à une sorte d'immense lac où elle se débat pour garder la tête à la surface._

_Sa tête est vide, elle n'a aucun souvenir, aucune idée à part celle qu'il faut garder la tête hors de l'eau. _

_Et puis une petite étincelle timide craque le papier d'obscurité. Ce n'est d'abord qu'une minuscule lumière, mais elle semble si chaude et accueillante qu'elle pense que c'est peut-être fini. Que quelqu'un l'attend de l'autre côté et qu'il ne lui reste plus qu'à se forcer à nager jusqu'à lui._

_llllllllllllllllllll_

- _Bonjour, toi…_

_Philip s'approche pour embrasser Mary Ann sur le front et s'assoit sur la chaise près de son lit. Il suit inconsciemment les éraflures sur les accoudoirs en bois qu'il connaît par cœur, après une semaine passée au chevet de sa femme dans le coma et une autre depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée._

_Une femme qui l'observe d'ailleurs avec un regard étrange._

- _Mar, ça va ?_

- _…_

- _Mar ? répète-t-il en serrant sa main._

- _Ils sont morts, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Philip réprime un sursaut. _

_Pourquoi si tôt ? Pourquoi maintenant ?…_

- _Qui ?_

- _Tu sais bien qui. A chaque fois que j'ai demandé de leurs nouvelles, que ce soit à toi, aux infirmières, ou à qui que ce soit d'autre, vous avez tous éludé la question. Ils sont morts, pas vrai ?_

- _…_

- _Philip._

_Il soupire. Quand elle l'appelle Philip, c'est l'ultime avertissement qu'elle est on ne peut plus sérieuse. Et qu'elle veut des réponses._

- _Oui, souffle-t-il._

_Une vague de douleur et de culpabilité déferle dans ses yeux bleus, Mary Ann se mord la lèvre._

- _Sur le coup ? murmure-t-elle._

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu…_

- _Répond. S'il te plaît._

- _Je sais que ton père n'est pas arrivé à l'hôpital… _

- _Et Kevin ?_

- _Il… il a dû être monté au bloc. Il n'a pas survécu à l'opération._

- _…_

- _…_

- _L'autre voiture ? _

- _Le conducteur, Jeffrey Stirey s'en est tiré avec un traumatisme crânien et des béquilles._

- _Je vois. Les coupables s'en sortent nickel et c'est les innocents qui trinquent. C'est la justice._

- _Mar…_

_Philip se lève pour s'asseoir sur le lit à côté d'elle et passe une main sur sa joue pour l'obliger à le regarder en face._

- _Ecoute-moi, Mar. Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu entends ? S'il y a un coupable dans cette histoire, ce n'est pas toi, d'accord ? Je t'interdis de penser que c'est le cas._

- _Qui est-ce qui conduisait, hum ? _

- _Tu n'as pas fait d'erreur. _

- _Non, bien sûr que non…_

- _Ecoute. Jeffrey Stirey s'est endormi au volant et il a perdu le contrôle de son véhicule. Il était tard, la route était étroite, tu dois t'en souvenir. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais bien pu faire ? _

_Elle ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes, une larme solitaire roule sur sa joue._

- _Je ne sais pas, Winnie. Mais pas laisser mourir mon père et mon frère alors que je suis encore là aujourd'hui._

_llllllllllllllllllll_

Donnez-moi votre avis siouplé...


	8. I don't know

_Daiji: Alors voilà, cher Daiji, ton review m'a poussé à rejeter un coup d'oeil sur mon chapitre pour y trouver ( j'ai honte) des erreurs qui m'ont énervé plus qu'autre chose, parce que je n'avais aucune excuse pour les faire. Donc merci beaucoup, je relierai mes prochains chapitres avec plus d'attention dorénavant. Et à propos des chapitres plus longs... ils sont courts, c'est vrai, c'est justement pour ça que j'en mets plusieurs à la fois. J'espère que la suite te plaira._

___A/N: Comme vous vous en doutez, je suis une grande fan du couple Neo-Trin, que je trouve absolument... je sais pas, irréel, magnifique, on pourrait en trouver beaucoup comme ça. Mais voilà, il y a aussi des choses dans la vie ( ou les fics, en l'occurence), qui font qu'on est redevable vis-à-vis de certaines personnes. Et même le plus grand amour n'enlève rien à la loyauté..._

_llllllllllllllllllllll_

Chapter 7 : I don't know

_llllllllllllllllllllll_

Neo passe un bras autour de ses épaules dans un effort vain pour la réconforter.

- C'était il y a longtemps, ça va, murmure Trinity. Mais je suppose que c'était pour combler le manque de Ghost et de… Morpheus, je crois… enfin, me donner une raison… Le fait est que c'est à ce moment-là qu'ils nous ont réinsérés. En mars dernier.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûre ? Je veux dire, ils ont pu inventer ces souvenirs, comment fais-tu la différence ?

- Une intuition, je suppose, ment-elle.

Ils restent un moment sans rien dire, seul le clapotis du fleuve rompt le silence qui règne sur les berges désertes. La nuit est déjà bien avancée et la lune donne des reflets nacrées à l'eau.

Ca fait trop, trop à assimiler d'un coup, une vie qu'ils croyaient la leur à remettre en question au profil de souvenirs incomplets mais qu'ils savent être vrais. Et puis il y a le souvenir de l'autre, les images qui reviennent petit à petit, les murmures partagés au cœur de nuits où le sommeil leur échappait, les caresses et les mots doux, la passion dévorante après trop longtemps sans être « autorisés » à se toucher.

Le lien indéniable et éternel entre eux qui renaît de ses cendres, encore plus fort si c'est possible.

- Lève-toi, Trin.

Donnant l'exemple, Neo saute sur ses pieds et tire sur la main qu'il n'a pas lâchée.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Allez viens, je voudrais essayer quelque chose…

Elle cède et il entoure sa taille de son bras libre.

- La seule fois où on a fait ça, il me semble me souvenir que t'as pas eu la politesse de profiter du spectacle, la taquine-t-il.

- La politesse, hein ?

Le jeune homme se concentre, mais il lui semble que quelque chose cloche. Il ne ressent pas cette montée d'adrénaline familière, aucun frisson de pouvoir ne parcourt son échine comme il a l'habitude de le sentir.

_"He is you... Your opposite, your negative, the result of the equation trying to balance itself out..." _

- Et merde...

Trinity caresse sa joue de sa main libre.

- Ca fait rien.

- Non… d'une certaine façon c'est un bon signe… ça veut dire qu'on est réellement débarrassés de lui…

- Hum-hum, approuve-t-elle malicieusement. Et je pourrais enfin te botter correctement les fesses.

Un sourire éclaire ses yeux bruns, il l'embrasse sur les lèvres.

- Je suis plus que Neo, à présent…

- Ca tombe bien, c'est de lui que je suis amoureuse…

_llllllllllllllllllllll_

- Je suppose qu'il faudrait rentrer, pas vrai ? murmure Neo.

Son hésitation la fait sourire.

- T'as pas l'air enthousiasm

- C'était pas vraiment une partie de plaisir la seule fois où j'ai essay

- Il faut toujours se faire une seconde opinion des choses, tu sais.

- Tu philosophes, maintenant ?

Elle grimace un sourire et pose la tête dans le creux de son épaule. Ils sont revenus à leur point de départ après une longue heure de vol, mais aucun d'eux n'a vu le temps passer depuis l'après-midi.

Pourtant, quand les cloches de la petite église à quelques pâtés de maison sonnent les douze coups de minuit, Trinity sursaute.

- Bon sang, il est tard ! s'écrie-t-elle en se levant précipitamment. Philip va s'inquiéter… Oh, Neo… Ne fais pas cette tête.

Elle s'accroupit pour poser ses bras croisés sur ses genoux.

- Tu ne peux pas demander à Mary Ann de disparaître en une seconde, mon cœur… Et je dois trop à Philip pour lui faire ça. Je suppose que tu ne comptes pas non plus t'évanouir dans la nature sans un au revoir à Suzan.

- C'est différent avec elle. Aucun de nous ne… ce n'était pas sérieux, ou du moins pas encore. Alors que toi et Philip…

- Ca l'était.

- Il t'aime ?

- Oui, acquiesce-t-elle doucement. Plus que quiconque ne m'avait jamais aimé avant toi.

Il prend sa main gauche entre les deux siennes et contemple longuement la bague dorée qui brille à son annulaire.

- Mariée, hum ? souffle-t-il.

- Je… Mary Ann l'est depuis presque cinq ans.

- Ouah… c'est du solide entre Philip et toi, alors.

- Moi ? Moi qui ? Va falloir préciser, à partir de maintenant… lance-t-elle pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

- Toi.

- Je tiens beaucoup à lui, Neo. Vraiment beaucoup. Il a été là quand j'en avais besoin et il a fait plus que… plus que beaucoup auraient fait à sa place. Mais ça ne change rien à la vérité… et à nous deux.

- Il t'a aidée ?

- Oui, infiniment.

- Comment ?

- Disons… qu'il avait ses méthodes…

_llllllllllllllllllllll_

- _Winnie, je viens de me doucher ! Non ! Arrête ! Va-t'en, Win… haaaaah ! hurle-t-elle en prenant ses jambes à son coup._

_Elle grimpe les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à leur salle de bain, moitié hystérique, moitié morte de rire, pousse le rideau, attrape le pommeau de douche et pose la main sur le robinet d'eau froide._

- _Je suis armée ! prévient-elle en riant._

_Mais seul un rire démoniaque lui répond et Philip, sale de terre et trempé de sueur, s'arrête sur le seuil._

- _Qui est-ce qui s'est jeté sur moi alors qu'elle était collante et sentait le canasson à dix kilomètres à la ronde, hum ? Je t'avais prévenu que ma vengeance serait terrible, petite inconsciente ! tonne-t-il d'une façon tragi-comique._

- _Approche-toi et tu prends une douche froide ! menace-t-elle._

- _Tu vas payer, même si je dois y laisser ma vie !_

_Et avec cette tirade, il se jette sur elle alors qu'elle déclenche d'un coup l'arrivée d'eau. Le brusque jet glacé arrache un rire à son mari mais il la prend par la taille, lui colle le dos contre sa poitrine et lui arrache le pommeau des mains, non sans se faire impitoyablement arroser._

_Une demi-heure plus tard, dégoulinants et sales mais hilares, ils se glissent tous les deux dans la baignoire pour un bain… chaud, cette fois-ci. _

_llllllllllllllllllllll_

- Il faut que je rentre, reprend-elle doucement en se levant. Il faut qu'on discute et que je lui explique.

- Il te laissera partir ?

Elle a un drôle de sourire, mi-tendre mi-amer.

- Oui.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, Neo.

_llllllllllllllllllllll_

_Reviews please!!_


	9. Last dance

_A/N : Voilà… j'espère vous ne perdrez pas de vue ce que j'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent à propos de la relation entre Neo et Trin et que vous ne trouverez pas ce chapitre trop OOC… mais si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire._

_Daiji : Merci pour ton review, j'ai corrigé les fautes pour les derniers chapitres et je me confonds en excuses pour les bêtises que j'avais écrites… Désolée…_

_lllllllllllllllllll_

Chapter 8 : Last dance.

_lllllllllllllllllll_

Assise en tailleur sur le canapé, une couverture tirée sur ses jambes, Trinity est brusquement ramenée à la réalité par un craquement du parquet derrière elle. Elle se retourne et adresse un sourire triste à Philip.

- Salut, Winnie, murmure-t-elle.

Il vient s'asseoir près d'elle et lui tend une tasse de thé fumante. Elle le remercie d'un hochement et fixe son attention sur le liquide parfumé.

- Tu es debout depuis longtemps ? interroge-t-il.

- Deux ou trois heures, je pense. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir.

- Tu as pourtant travaillé hier… et puis tu t'es couchée tard.

Il n'y a pas la moindre trace de reproche dans sa voix, seulement celle d'une écrasante, d'une irrémédiable tristesse. Elle sent son cœur se serrer.

- Je suis désolée, souffle-t-elle.

Philip esquisse un sourire courageux et prend sa main.

- Il ne faut pas. J'espère simplement que tu seras heureuse.

Des larmes piquent sa gorge, Mary Ann revient au galop.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si gentil ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'énerves pas, hein ? Tu devrais crier, me dire que je suis odieuse, une salle ingrate !… Philip, si ça n'avait pas été toi, je…

- Tu t'en serais très bien sortie, coupe-t-il en devinant à quoi elle fait allusion.

- Non, je crois pas… Et si ça n'avait pas été moi, tu n'aurais jamais autant souffert, ajoute-t-elle encore plus bas.

- Ne dis pas ça. Ces années avec toi ont été les plus… merveilleuses de toute ma vie. ( Il s'approche encore, glisse une main sur sa joue pour remonter son visage vers le sien ) Tu m'entends, Mary Ann ? Tu ne me dois rien.

Elle déglutit péniblement, les pleurs refoulés ont formé une boule dans son estomac. Et puis une idée germe dans son esprit, une idée folle.

- Viens avec moi, Philip.

- Quoi ?

- Viens avec moi, répète-t-elle. Viens avec nous, on va s'en aller, on te montrera…

- Pas si vite ! Aller où, Mar ? Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Loin. Je ne peux pas t'en parler maintenant, mais dis oui. C'est… c'est un autre monde…

- Non, dit-il en se levant.

- Quoi ?… Pourquoi ?

- Parce que… parce que je sais que vous seriez ensemble toi et lui… je ne pourrais pas supporter de vous voir…

- Winnie… souffle-t-elle, suppliante.

- Est-ce que je me trompe ? Est-ce que si je venais avec vous, tu le quitterais pour moi ?

La jeune femme se mord la lèvre, ses yeux brillent de remords. Mais elle est incapable de mentir.

- Non, murmure-t-elle. Je suis désolée, mais il… je suis incapable de vivre sans lui.

Un hochement douloureux de Philip, un silence pesant règne dans la pièce pendant de longues secondes.

- Tu ne…

- Je suis comme Antigone, Mar, tu le sais. Je veux tout. Et tout c'est toi. Donc…

- Mais…

- Je suis désolé, tranche-t-il en faisant quelques pas vers la fenêtre. Je peux pas.

Elle se sent désespérée, insuffisante et prise de court par les évènements alors qu'il lui tourne le dos pendant de longues secondes.

Et puis une demande, à peine soufflée.

- Danse avec moi, Mar. Une dernière fois.

_lllllllllllllllllll_

Tandis qu'il enlace sa taille et que son visage échoue dans le creux de son cou, la jeune femme ne peut retenir quelques larmes silencieuses. Les petites gouttes d'argent roulent sur son visage pour aller s'écraser et mourir dans le tissu du tee-shirt de Philip, contre sa peau dont elle sent la chaleur à travers le coton.

Et quand les premières notes d'une douce chanson envahissent le petit salon, elle entoure son cou plus étroitement et ferme fort les yeux.

_Just one last dance... oh baby... just one last dance_

_We meet in the night in the Spanish café_

_I look in your eyes just don't know what to say_

_It feels like I'm drowning in salty water_

_A few hours left 'til the sun's gonna rise_

_Tomorrow will come and it's time to realize_

_Our love has finished forever_

_How I wish to come with you _

_How I wish we make it through_

_Just one last dance_

_Before we say goodbye_

_When we sway and turn round and round and round_

_It's like the first time_

_Just one more chance_

_Hold me tight and keep me warm_

_Cause the night is getting cold_

_And I don't know where I belong_

_Just one last dance_

_The wine and the lights and the Spanish guitar_

_I'll never forget how romantic they are_

_But I know, tomorrow I'll lose the one I love_

_There's no way to come with you_

_It's the only thing to do_

_Just one last dance_

_Before we say goodbye_

_When we sway and turn round and round and round_

_It's like the first time_

_Just one more chance_

_Hold me tight and keep me warm_

_Cause the night is getting cold_

_And I don't know where I belong_

_Just one last dance_

_lllllllllllllllllll_

- Ce sont… ce sont tes valises ? demande-t-il en désignant le sac noir qu'elle a déposé au pied du portemanteau.

Elle lève vers lui son regard bleu et Philip sent le poids qui compresse sa poitrine s'amplifier.

- Hum… oui…

- C'est peu.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de plus… et Winnie, si dans…

- Philip.

Il regrette instantanément son geste en la voyant se mordre la lèvre dans un effort vain pour l'empêcher de trembler. Pourtant elle hoche la tête.

- Philip.

Il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher, bien qu'il se soit juré de ne pas lui rendre le moment plus difficile. C'était un mécanisme d'autodéfense. Il doit mettre de la distance entre eux tout de suite ou alors quand il se retrouvera seul dans leur appartement vide, qu'il réalisera qu'elle est partie et qu'elle ne reviendra pas, il ne le supportera pas.

- J'ai appelé l'hôpital pour démissionner, tout… tout est à toi maintenant.

- Et Briseys ?

- Tu… tu la donneras à Sara, d'accord ? Elle l'aime, elle s'en occupera… tu sais, elles s'entendent bien toutes les deux…

- Oui.

- …

- Et le reste ?

- Je n'en aurai pas besoin.

- Tu pars t'enfermer dans un temple bouddhiste pour n'avoir besoin de rien ?

- Hum… Disons que je ne pourrai rien amener de matériel…

- Rien ?

Elle suit son regard, tombe sur la bague qu'elle porte à la main gauche et les larmes inondent ses joues.

- Winnie…

Cette fois pourtant, il ne relève pas.

Alors la jeune femme fait glisser le petit anneau doré, le tient un moment dans sa paume tendue, puis détache la chaîne d'argent qu'elle porte autour du coup pour y faire glisser la bague en pendentif.

- Le moine en chef t'autorisera à faire une exception ? murmure Philip, d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.

- Il sera bien obligé, renifle-t-elle.

- Attends, alors…

Philip retourne un instant dans la chambre pour en ressortir armé d'un CD qu'il lui tend. Il pleure franchement à présent, elle voit sa poitrine secouée de sanglots qu'il contient.

- C'est juste… enfin, tu verras… si tu veux…

- Une deuxième exception ?…

- Oui.

Elle esquisse un sourire à travers ses larmes et il lui répond doucement avant de venir la prendre dans ses bras, une dernière fois.

- Je suis désolée, Winnie, sanglote-t-elle. Je suis désolée…

- Je sais… Ca va aller…

_lllllllllllllllllll_


	10. All alone

Désolée, désolée pour le delais... mais certains reviews que j'ai reçu récemment m'ont pas mal motivée à re-poster ici… 

Merci beaucoup

_llllllllllllllllllllllll_

Chapter 9 : All alone

_llllllllllllllllllllllll_

Je me hais. Je me hais de lui avoir fait tellement de mal…

Mon Dieu, Winnie… Il m'a tenu la main pendant ces longs mois, il était toujours là quand j'en avais besoinà chaque fois… et moi j'ai la cruauté de l'abandonner de cette façon…

Il m'a appris à danser, bon sang…

Quel tableau je dois faire… Une femme dégoulinante de pluie qui pleure à gros sanglots, assise sur un banc du parc, un sac à ses pieds…

Et tous ces souvenirs, notre première rencontre, notre mariage, les semaines passées à camper, les ampoules qu'il a eu la première fois qu'on a fait une balade à cheval et son air furieux quand je me moquais de lui… Je me rappelle son visage faussement désespéré quand le pas de hip hop rentrait pas, quand il me disait que j'avais la tête dure, et son air fier la première fois que je me suis laissée aller, que je lui ai montré que oui, j'avais assimilé le pas de base et même toutes les variations…

C'est incroyable ce qu'il aimait danser… et moi je sais pas pourquoi je m'accroche tellement à ça…

Il a eu peur de Brisy la première fois que je la lui ai montrée… il disait qu'elle avait des yeux sournois et que « ces bêtes-là vous jetaient par terre à la première occasion »…

Je me souviens de toutes ces nuits après mes gardes les plus éprouvantes, quand je m'asseyais sur le canapé à peine rentrée en me promettant que c'était juste pour une seconde et que j'irais me coucher ensuite, que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de fermer les yeux et que je me réveillais le lendemain matin dans notre lit…

Je me rappelle nos disputes des chiffonniers, quand il hurlait que j'étais « sacrément bornée, bordel » et moi « qu'il entendait que ce qui lui plaisait » et qu'on finissait le plus souvent par oublier le motif de la dispute, mais c'était pas grave parce que ça donnait toujours suite à un dîner romantique pour se faire pardonner mutuellement ce dont on était incapable de se rappeler…

Je sais que rien de tout ça ne s'est passé. Je sais que ce sont des images insérées dans nos esprits, mais ça semble tellement réel…

Ca le sera jusqu'à la mort pour lui et… pour le côté Mary Ann en moi. Il me manquera toujours.

Pourtant je sais qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. J'aurais été incapable de vivre dans un monde que je savais être faux, loin de celui que j'aime plus que la vie elle-même ou en jouant un double-jeu. J'aurais été incapable de mentir à Winnie sur mon amour pour Neo, sur la relation que nous avons et qui est bien plus intense et importante que quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il paraît que jamais deux êtres n'ont été liés aussi complètement… parole d'Oracle.

J'aurais été incapable de vivre loin de lui. Loin de ceux qui sont ma famille depuis toutes ces années et qui me manquent davantage à chaque jour qui passeà chaque souvenir qui re-surface.

Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir beaucoup d'affection, de gratitude pour Philip. Et de me dire que ce que j'ai fait est proprement dégueulasse.

_llllllllllllllllllllllll_

Impossible d'appeler Neo. Il serait jaloux et je me sens pas capable de justifier ce que je ressens, je pourrais pas lui avouer ce que Philip a vécu et enduré à sa place. Je ne pourrais pas lui faire du malà lui aussi…

Il n'y avait pas que le père et le frère de Mary Ann qui ont laissé leur vie dans cet accident, vous savez. Il y avait aussi son bébé. Mon bébé.

J'ai longtemps cru que Philip était son père, il l'a cru lui aussi et souffert comme si ça avait été le cas. Mais je me souviens maintenant que ce n'était pas, techniquement, la vérité.

Une intuition ? Non… si seulement ça pouvait être ça… Une certitude, un souvenir.

Cet enfant était celui de Neo.

_llllllllllllllllllllllll_

_RR, pleeeeaaaase._


	11. Don't you dare

Chapter 10 : Don't you dare.

_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Elle pose son sac trempé sur le sol et jette un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Ouah. La version bis de Thomas Anderson a eu droit à un appartement bien plus accueillant… La clé que Neo lui a donné la veille au soir est abandonnée sur une petit commode en chêne près de la porte, elle fait quelques pas dans la salle de séjour. La lumière grise de cette journée pluvieuse, tamisée par les volets, entre difficilement dans la pièce et lui donne une atmosphère maussade… Trinity allume la petite lampe posée sur la table basse, récupère dans les quelques courses qu'elle a faites avant de venir deux ou trois bougies, les allume et jette un coup d'œil circulaire autour d'elle. Mieux.

BA accomplie, direction la douche.

_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

La porte s'ouvre et Neo entre silencieusement. Il esquisse un sourire en voyant son salon et le sac sur le sol de sa chambre.

- Trin ?

Pas de réponse, mais l'eau coule dans la salle de bain.

- Hey…

Trinity sursaute presque quand un corps chaud se glisse derrière elle dans la douche et que deux bras encerclent sa taille. Elle se retourne et sourit à deux yeux noisette.

- Déjà rentré ? murmure-t-elle.

- Déçue ?

- Et c'est gentiment dit.

Leurs lèvres se joignent tendrement, Neo rapproche leurs deux corps d'une pression sur le bas de sa colonne. Ses mains glissent alors le long de ses hanches, une d'elle remonte le long de son dos jusqu'à sa nuque pour se perdre dans ses cheveux bruns. Sa bouche quitte lors ses lèvres pour s'attacher à la courbe de son cou et Trinity gémit doucement.

- Tu m'as manqué, murmure-t-il contre sa peau.

- Ah oui ? Depuis hier ?…

Il ne prête pas attention à l'ironie taquine dans sa voie mais prend sa revanche en la poussant contre le mur de la cabine. La différence de température du carrelage lui arrache un petit cri et elle passe ses bras plus étroitement autour de ses épaules, sa bouche trouve son oreille et la mordille gentiment.

Pourtant, une seconde plus tard, elle a la désagréable sensation que quelque chose ne va pas. Neo est immobile contre elle et son étreinte plus lâche.

- Quoi ?

- C'est… ça s'est passé comment ?

Il fixe son décolleté et elle baisse les yeux. La bague. Et merde.

- Hum… ça allait…

- Et… c'est un compromis ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas la garder ?

Ses yeux se sont assombris sous la colère, la jalousie brûle au fond de ses prunelles et elle essaye d'en apaiser l'incandescence en posant une main tendre sur sa joue.

_Ne m'oblige pas à me justifier, mon cœur…_

- C'est moi, Neo… murmure-t-elle. Celle qui est prête à abandonner tout et n'importe quoi pour toi. Tu te souviens ?

- Tout mais pas lui.

- Pardon ?

Il ne voulait pas que ça sorte de cette façon. Mais il n'a pas l'habitude de la « partager » avec qui que ce soit. Et du côté de la jeune femme, toute douceur s'est évanouie.

- Je suis pas là ? siffle-t-elle. Je suis encore avec lui ? C'est un hologramme qui est avec toi dans cette satanée douche ? Hum ?

- Justement, qui est-ce qui est avec moi ? C'est Mary Ann ou Trinity ? Mary Ann a disparu, ça y est, c'est bon ? crache-t-il, en écho à ses paroles de la veille.

La façon dont elle est partie hier l'a blessé et mis en colère. Sa tête l'a compris, mais son cœur non, malgré ses explications.

Et c'est son cœur qui s'est enflammé en voyant la bague.

- Tu me fais une scène de mâle possessif ou je rêve ? Je peux savoir quel est ton problème ? T'as pas eu ta chère Suzan ? Tu veux qu'on parle d'elle ?

- Je t'ai déjà dis que ce n'était pas la même chose. Elle ne représentait que peu pour Anderson, rien pour moi…

- Alors là franchement, c'est pas de ma faute, c'est pas moi qui ai programmé nos souvenirs… Et puis d'abord pousse-toi de là, je veux sortir.

- Non, on est bien ici.

N'importe quoi pour la rendre furieuse. Neo se demande, dans un bref moment de clairvoyance, quel démon s'est emparé de lui.

- Neo, laisse-moi sortir ! ordonne-t-elle froidement.

Il l'a rarement entendue utiliser cette intonation, jamais contre lui. Mais il comprend brusquement pourquoi plus d'un la craignent.

- Quoi, tu te sens mal à l'aise ? persifle-t-il. Claustro, peut-être…

- Tu veux qu'on discute ici ? Pas de problème. Explique-moi seulement le court-circuit qu'y a eu dans ta cervelle pour te faire piquer une crise pareille.

Neo attrape l'anneau entre ses doigts.

- Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ?

- C'est une bague.

- C'est lui qui t'a demandé de la garder ?

- Lui a un nom, il s'appelle Philip, et pour répondre à ta question, non, il ne m'a rien demandé. Je l'ai fait toute seule, comme une grande.

- Ne te moque pas de moi.

- Ouuh, j'oserais pas… raille-t-elle.

- Trinity !

- Quoi ? Tu crois que tu me fais peur ?

Elle le défie du regard.

- Je croyais que tu te souvenais de tout à propos de moi, hein, Neo. Tu devrais te souvenir que je t'aime plus que tout et que…

- C'est ce que je croyais.

La flamme de colère dans ses yeux bleus vacille sous la douleur, mais en une seconde elle est là à nouveau, bien plus grande…

Une petite voix dans sa tête l'exhorte à lui dire la vérité, lui jeter à la figure ce que Philip a vécu à sa place, le blesser comme il vient de le faire… pourtant non, elle ne le fera pas. Elle l'aime bien trop pour ça.

- Tu me fais plus confiance, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ça, sinon tout ça n'aurait jamais commencé…

- Rien n'aurait commencé si tu lui avais rendu la bague.

- Je lui ai fait assez de mal comme ça…

- Et moi ? coupe-t-il. Tu te fous de savoir ce que ça peut me faire à moi, si ça me fait mal !

- Mais je suis avec toi, non ! Je lui ai dit au revoir une bonne fois pour toutes, c'est pas ce que tu voulais !… Je vais te dire, Neo, j'ai pas de compte à te rendre. Je croyais t'avoir expliqué ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, ce que je ressentais pour lui. Je croyais que tu l'avais compris. Maintenant si ce n'est pas le cas, j'en suis vraiment désolée mais je peux rien y faire. Alors pousse-toi.

- Non.

- Pousse-toi ! Laisse-moi sortir, merde !

Il sursaute et obéit, mais c'est moins grâce à son ton qu'à cause du regain de rage qu'il a vu s'éveiller dans son regard.

Avant toute cette histoire, il s'était plusieurs fois fait la réflexion que vue l'attitude qu'elle avait avec lui, il ne pouvait réellement voir la force, la violence du feu qui brûlait à l'intérieur d'elle qu'en de rares occasions, lors de combats ou de situations précises… L'épisode du baiser avec Persephone lui revient en mémoire et il fait malgré lui le parallèle avec ce qui est en train de se passer…

« Elle ne te l'a jamais reproché, tu te souviens ? » souffle la voix des remords…

'Mais elle était jalouse !'

« Oui, mais elle ne te la jamais reproché. Et pourquoi ?… Parce que tu n'avais pas eu le choix et qu'elle le savait… ».

Trinity sort de la douche, ouvre son sac et en sort rageusement les premiers vêtements qui lui tombent sous la main. Elle les enfile rapidement sans prendre le temps de se sécher. Et puis une fois habillée, elle fait volte-face.

- Ecoute-moi, Neo, parce que je le re-dirai pas. Je t'interdis de manquer de respect à Philip devant moi, t'entends ? Si ce qu'on a vécu pendant ces six mois est si traumatisant pour toi, alors... ( Elle s'arrête un moment, secoue la tête) Tu voulais quoi, que je vive ça seule ? Je te ferai remarquer que la façon dont on a été ré-insérés a été bien différente ! Et je te ferais remarquer que tu n'étais pas là !

Elle tremble, les larmes coulent sur son visage mais elle ne les sent pas, trop furieuse pour faire attention à quoi que ce soit.

- Je ne voudrais pour rien au monde que tu aies vécu la même chose, mais si le fait que quelqu'un d'autre m'ait aimé assez pour être près de moi quand j'en avais besoin est trop difficile à accepter pour toi… alors je me débrouillerai seule.

- Trinity, arrête…

- Arrêter quoi ! Nom de Dieu, j'ai rien demandé, moi ! J'ai rien demandé de tout ce bordel ! crie-t-elle. J'ai rien demandé de notre réinsertion, de Philip, de ces satanés souvenirs ! C'est toi qui a piqué ta crise !… Tout ce que je voulais, moi, c'était que tu me serres fort et que tu me demandes pas de te rendre des comptes !

Un violent sanglot secoue sa poitrine, Neo fait un pas vers elle.

- Laisse-moi tranquille ! crie-t-elle. … Tout ce que je voulais, c'était de savoir que je lui ai pas fait autant de mal pour rien. C'était… que tu me dises que tu m'aimes.

Alors elle se tait, lui adresse un regard dont la profondeur le chamboule et fait calmement demi-tour pour sortir de la chambre. Neo reste interdit quelques secondes. Il a l'impression qu'une grosse télécommande l'a mis sur pause, ses neurones compris. Et puis il se précipite derrière elle.

A ce moment, il ne sait pas grand-chose. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il a dit ce qu'il a dit, comment il a pu la blesser alors qu'ils viennent juste de se retrouver, ni ce qu'elle lui cache pour être si malheureuse. Il sait juste que s'il la laisse partir, il aura accompli la plus grosse bêtise de son existence sans essayer de se racheter à temps.


End file.
